


Flowers

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ino takes an interest in Hinata's newest wall decoration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt “flowers” and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :) I really like doing stuff with Ino's florist job and Hinata's flower-pressing hobby.

As she’s let into Hinata’s bedroom ahead of her, Ino’s attention is drawn as usual to the walls, where the most distinct impressions of Hinata’s personality are found in her pressed flower collages. Ino notes that the one now holding pride of place across from the bed is new– yet familiar. Surprised, she gasps a quiet, “Oh.”  
  
Hinata stops short just behind her and echoes the sound; she’s already blushing when Ino turns a grin on her.  
  
“Did you think I wouldn’t recognize it?” she teases  
  
“Um– I hope it’s okay,” Hinata says, staring over Ino’s shoulder. “I wanted to keep it, so–”  
  
Giddiness creeps up from Ino’s gut, warming her from the inside and softening her smile. She wraps her arms around Hinata and hushes her with a kiss on the cheek before looking back over her shoulder, openly admiring the work put into preserving the bouquet she’d given Hinata on their first date. Hinata’s arms come around her in turn and Ino cuddles close, turning her admiration on the confidence lighting Hinata’s own smile like the approach of dawn.  
  
“It’s not just the bouquet you wanna keep, right?” Ino murmurs, only mostly teasing.  
  
Hinata answers with a kiss.


End file.
